


Like A Princess.

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Moments We Create. [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: After Party, Ben being a Gentleman, Cute, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Coronation Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Princess.

The halls were silent as Ben walked me to the dorm I shared with Evie, it made me uneasy with all the noise that was still going of around us. The night had been chilly and his cobalt blue suit jacket was protecting me from the weather, it felt unnatural not having my leather jacket but at the same time I liked the change.

"Today is a day that would go down in the history book."

I chuckled and he turned towards me frowning in confusion, "It was one of the first things you said to us, to me when we got here."

He grinned a faint blush covering his cheeks, "Well it's true. The day that the beautiful Mal choose me to be by here side."

"I thought you were going to say that today was the day that the next generation of villains actually chose good verse evil." i said dramatically making him chuckle.

"Well that too." I laughed. Seconds later we had arrived at my dorm he turned so now we were facing each other and a sudden shyness over took me. He grabbed my hand bringing it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss making a heated blush to coat my cheek and my heart to increase in tempo.

"It was an honor to have you as my date today" he voiced.

"It was a pretty great day. I loved it, well except for the part where my mother broke free and almost took over the world but other than that it was an amazing day" I said smiling.

"Yea but I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence, "Well I should be going now..."

I nodded, he took a step back and began to walk away, "Wait".

He stopped and turn just as I took a step towards and gave him a gentle peck on the lips and he froze before he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around me and I couldn't believe it but at the moment with just him and me I felt like a princess, he made me feel like a princess and it was amazing.

He pulled away with a smile so wide I was worried he was going to be stuck like that, "Goodnight Mal"

"Goodnight my King"


End file.
